


Wrinkles

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Adopt a Child, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramatic Past, M/M, Motorcyclist Erik, Old Age, Old Gay Couple, Professor X - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles is an old gay couple. The story begins at a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [雨系列](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65676) by Hiraki_Z. 



**Chapter 1**

Charles将头靠往椅背，望着窗外。有雨丝渐次飘落到窗玻璃上。

_不知道Erik有没有把衣服收进去？_

Charles把话传送到对方脑内，只听Erik笑了笑，无奈地说：“早就收好啦。就等你回来了，我的教授。”

Charles刚刚结束学校的教学，乘着出租车回家。

一进院子看见敞开门的小木屋里，又是一堆铁丝整齐地摆放在那儿。他叹了口气，径直拄着拐杖用钥匙旋开门。

Erik正在客厅里给植物浇水。

Charles见了就来气，加快步速过去按住Erik的手，拐杖在地板上留下一串咚咚咚的声音。

“和你说多少次了，不用浇那么多水，更何况今天还是下雨天！”

“可是它们又淋不到。”Erik不以为然地说，但已停下手中动作。

“还有，”Charles停下来喘了口气，“说好不拆家里衣架的，木屋里那堆铁丝怎么解释？”

Erik撇了撇嘴，“反正我会再给你弯好的。”

“你就是太闲，一大把年纪了还这么玩。”

“Charles，看你刚回来就操心这些。我还没怪你撇下我去了学校，只能弄弄铁丝了。”Erik把他扶到沙发上去，然后让对方靠在自己怀里。

Charles听罢失笑，转头看着Erik说道：“如果不是看在你满脸皱纹的份上，我真想像当年电梯里那样狠狠揍你一拳。”

Erik脸上出现了与那时一模一样欠揍的笑容，只是如今面部肌肉的松弛让这个表情变得深沉。

“当时我们久别重逢，我是真的很高兴再次见到你。”

“我的老朋友，你不会知道我当时是什么心情。”

 _Charles_ _的蓝眼睛依旧那么漂亮_ ，Erik在心里默默念道，换来对方的一记白眼。

“奉承我也没有用。”不过笑容还是爬上了Charles的脸颊，他拍拍Erik的腿说，“去做饭了。”

“今天我煮了番茄意大利肉酱面。”Erik炫耀道，站起身，“你一定会喜欢的。”

Charles用拐杖轻敲了敲Erik的屁股，弹性还挺好的，遂发下逐客令：“行了，别像条鲨鱼似的追着船求什么抱抱了。”

“你哪看的乱七八糟东西？”Erik抱怨，走去厨房端面。

“学生给我看的不行吗？”Charles略微扯响了嗓子，Erik无回应，估计是没听到。

 

饭桌上，Charles试探着开口。

“Erik，你想要个孩子吗？”

Charles能很明显地看到Erik的叉子突然扭成螺旋状，嚼劲十足的面条断成几节纠缠着落到盘子里。

“你嫌我闷了？”

“怎么会？”Charles越过餐桌，握住对面Erik的手，“我怕你会闷。”

对方终于停下对叉子的摧残。

Erik过去是重型机车特技表演的车手，Charles一直觉得这个职业太危险，希望Erik早点另谋出路，可是对方全然不顾。他们分手过很长一段时间，再次遇见时Erik已当起了教练。他们奇迹般地住到了同一间公寓，旧情复燃。

后来Charles才得知Erik为什么一点都不怕什么危险，因为他能控制磁场。所以很多高难度别人需要练很多次的危险动作，他不费吹灰之力就搞定了。这时候Charles终于也说出了自己会读心的秘密。原来他们都是变种人。这个物种是极少数的存在，但已经为人类承认，只是多半生活低调，不为人所知。

Charles继续说道：“是在学校附近碰到的一个孩子，你知道那里有个福利院。重点是，那孩子有些与众不同。”

他顿了一下，注意到Erik在听。

“他的速度很快，不知道怎么就从我口袋里掏出了皮夹。他自己和自己踢球——你能明白我的意思吧？”

“很有趣，所以呢？”

“所以我认为这孩子和我们一样是变种人，我希望能把他接到我们家来。我和那里的院长谈过，Peter这孩子太孤僻，一直没有人领养。她很高兴呢。我想问问你是怎么想的？”

Erik很久没有说话，表情严肃地耸拉着脸，一副需要Charles安慰的样子。

但他耐心地等待着，他知道Erik正在思考，接着会把答案交到他手里。

“明天，我和你去看看。”

那就是同意了！Charles欢喜雀跃，开始低头吃盘里的意大利面，然后想起什么似的夸赞Erik：“你的厨艺真是越来越好了。”

“你确定不是在讨好我？”

Charles耸了耸肩，“当然，否则这些东西早在垃圾桶里了，我的朋友。”

Charles感到桌上的烛台有些变形，上下抖动着发出声响。他淡定地品尝着盘中的意大利面，早已见怪不怪。

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

第二天Erik果然和Charles一起去了福利院，院长Moira热情地接待了他们。

“说实话我真的很高兴你们愿意领养Peter。”对方感激的神情同时落到了Erik身上，他转头看了Charles一眼。

_原来你已经决定了？所以我们今天只是来领孩子，办手续吗？_

_冷静，Erik。我并未明确告知，是院长太激动了。_

Charles在Erik脑内回答道，他能感到对方的怒气因为这句话而逐渐消散。

_真是个固执的老家伙。_

Charles无奈，只听Moira的声音又传来：“我这就带你们去看孩子。”

两人此情状颇有种刚升级的父母去产房看婴儿，莫名的激动与忐忑。

当然在他们见到Peter后，一切又会不同了。

这孩子正在休闲室里一个人玩桌式足球。只见人影在桌子周围不断窜动，但你根本看不清楚他在哪里。

然后Charles只觉得大腿上突然多了什么，接着一股推力袭来。他踉跄了下，幸而Erik在边上借了一把力。

“真是莽撞！”Erik低沉的嗓音镌刻着无比严厉的音调，显然吓坏了孩子。Peter把Charles搂得更紧了，同时还大喊着：“这个爷爷好凶！”

Erik心中一窒， _自己哪里像爷爷了？没有眼力见的孩子。_

“不是说孤僻吗？”

Erik盯着Charles的眼睛问道，回答他的却是Moira：“Peter平时都不太说话，更不要说与人亲近了。看来他和你们真的很投缘。”

Charles不太喜欢对方这种刻意的说话方式，而Erik在一旁皱起了眉头。

Charles拉开黏在自己身上的Peter，弯下腰说道：“很高兴又与你见面了，我的小Peter。”

“我也很高兴，Charles教授。”

“你在玩什么？我们一起玩好不好？”Charles笑得格外慈祥，Erik看着这样的对方，心中一时思绪万千。

Charles在边上回答了一堆Peter的问题，主要关于Erik。正当他们对话到一半时，突然听到一个声音突兀地冒出来：“我来陪你玩。”

起初Charles以为自己听错了，而当Erik假装淡然地走到他们面前时，Charles简直惊讶到只顾着看对方，直到Peter叫了他。孩子显然非常高兴。

速度与力量的对决，Charles挺好奇的。

而战局，果真激烈得前所未有。

Erik不用手直接操纵球杆的技能让Peter看呆了。一直以来由于他速度太快，总没有小伙伴愿意一起玩。今天他终于有玩伴啦！

起初Erik从容地移动着把杆，等Peter回过神来开始发力，他也不得不认真起来。

这孩子移动得真快啊，晃得他眼前有点晕。但他仍奋力地在台上寻找球的踪影。

说实话，这比赛的速度实在太快了。Charles还没反应过来的时候第一场竟然就结束了。只听Erik清了清嗓子，用他浑厚的嗓音说道：“再来一局！”

“来就来！”一时间又只能看到Peter快速移动的身影了。

“你赖皮！再重来！”一会儿只听孩子冲Erik叫起来。

对方露出了Charles所熟悉的狡黠微笑，默默点了点头：“那就继续。”

这回Erik的神色渐渐又凝重起来，等Peter大笑着冲到Charles面前欢呼时，他的嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下。

Charles在心里偷笑，不过表面上还是一派平和。他摸了摸Peter的头，天生银色的头发让这个孩子看上去如此与众不同，当然还不止于此。

“我们去吃冰淇淋好不好？Erik可会做了。”

Peter带着一种期待又微微胆怯的眼神看着Erik，对方扭过头不理。Peter只能又看回Charles，听他开口道：“还记得我和你说过要把你带到我家去住吗？”

“嗯，记得。”

“今天我和Erik就是来接你的。”

果不其然Erik被这句话吸引，又转头过来看着他们。

“待会儿办完手续你就得离开这里和我们住在一起了。尽管之前已经问过，不过现在我还是想再问一遍‘你愿意让我和Erik成为你的家人吗？’”

Peter又忍不住瞥了Erik一眼，对方看上去仍旧有些不太友好。而Charles在一旁耐心地等待着。在他心中，教授和别人都不一样。似乎永远都不会不耐烦自己，无论他提出多少问题，无论他的想法有多么奇怪。如果，如果能天天和他呆在一起，一定很开心。而今天新认识的这个很厉害的爷爷，虽然有点凶，但是愿意陪他玩。他们都是很好的人，比他之前见过的所有人都要好。

“好了好了，我先去办手续，你们再耗下去太阳都要下山了。”说着Erik就脚下生风地离开了。

“我愿意……”Peter此时又幽幽冒出来一句，“为什么不听我说完再走啊。”

Charles拍拍Peter的肩膀说：“Erik的脾气是怪了点，所以你以后一定要听话哦。”

Peter瞬间露出恐惧的表情，Charles仍旧慈祥微笑以对，“好了，我们去和院长还有小伙伴们告别吧。”

晚上急匆匆地回到家，自然是没有什么冰淇淋给Peter吃的。不过来日方长，Erik显然又多了个试验品。

Charles把Peter安顿好回到他们的房间，Erik正在死命捶自己的背。Charles倚在门口看了一会儿，等到对方回过头来，一脸尴尬地看着他。

“我说Lehnsherr先生，你背不舒服？”

Erik穿着他的紫色衬衣，灯光下散发出黯哑的光晕。他把双手背在身后，撇了撇嘴说道：“没什么，我只是在随便动动。”

Charles拄着拐杖朝他走过去，然后用空着的一只手拍了拍Erik的背，换来对方强忍狰狞的表情。

“我也只是随便拍拍。”Charles挽着Erik的手臂，把对方拉到床边，然后按倒在床上。他跨坐在对方腰上，看Erik整个头埋在床单里，不禁嗤笑出声，“得了吧，让我来为你好好服务。”

Erik扭过头来，一脸坏笑：“玩什么花样呀，我奉陪！……啊，Charles你给我轻点。”

伴随着老伴Charles的按摩服务，卧室里传来一阵阵Erik有节奏的呻吟痛呼。

起夜上厕所的Peter在门口看了一会儿，解气地回房间继续睡觉去了。

_看来Charles教授非常厉害呢。_

他在心里下了这个结论。

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

几个月后。

Erik正在院子里弯衣架晾衣服，一阵汽车引擎的轰鸣声缓缓靠近。只见车上下来一个高大的男人，穿着皮衣和破旧的牛仔裤，面上架着一副墨镜，嘴里还叼着不知哪里买的廉价雪茄。

Erik几乎是立刻抬起对方的车子，让这玩意儿退到远远的门外去。

“你的车轮撵坏了我修剪的草坪。”Erik嫌弃地说道。

“我很抱歉。”男人从嘴里拿出雪茄，然后敞开两臂朝他鞠了个躬。

雪茄上的烟灰断断续续地飘落到草坪上，Erik的眼神简直能把他戳穿。离对方最近的那盏路灯已经被他弯到不可思议的角度，只差那么一点，只差那么一点Erik就能好好教训下那家伙了。

Charles却在此时出现了：“Logan，真高兴你能过来！”

他拄着拐杖慢速前行，Logan立刻快步走过去扶住他。

Erik原地翻了个白眼—— _真会拍马屁啊。_

他们走进客厅，Logan只觉得一阵风过，他戴的墨镜就不见了。爪子下意识地从他的手指骨节处长出来。面前站着一个十岁左右的银发小男孩，正架着他的墨镜。

“哇好酷——但有点恶心。”Peter对他的爪子评价道。

Erik噗嗤一声笑出来， _不愧是我儿子。_

“嘿，随便拿别人东西不好哦。”Logan耐心地教导。

Peter仍自顾自地说：“我觉得戴着好看！”

Logan随口一问：“你凭什么觉得好看？”

“因为我刚照过镜子呀。”Peter朝他吐了吐舌头，摘下墨镜说，“对不起了，还给你。”

Logan接过墨镜，看到一边Erik自鸣得意的表情就来气。

_老家伙，这么多年脾气差得还是堪比鲨鱼的血盆大口。_

Charles责备了Peter几句，就把Logan带去了书房。

“Logan，我知道这回你来又是要劝我。我觉得没必要，我自己的身体自己清楚。”

Charles在对方没开口前就说了狠话，Logan一时也不知该如何接口。他沉默了一会儿，似乎是在整理措辞，再次说话的时候仿佛势在必得：“我还记得当初您是如何帮助低落迷茫的我，您充满耐心和包容——您也总是如此。但对自己未免太过苛刻。我知道您怕Erik会接受不了，但你们这么多年都走过来了，我想他会理解的。如果让他知道您像当年那样用药物换取行走能力，他只会更生气。”

Charles看着书桌上如今一家三口的合影，心里隐隐作痛起来。

 

时光倒流回几十年前。

那是在Charles和Erik分开日子里发生的事故，他的脊髓因此落下了后遗症。后来他的助教，同为变种人的Hank根据他控制自己能力的配方，为Charles研制了一种可以抑制疼痛的血清，代价是能力的丧失。那时候只有熟识些的Hank陪在他身边，结识Logan也是在很久之后。重新行走的欲望强烈地支配着Charles，他变得十分颓废，并开始对药物烟酒疯狂上瘾。

Charles怎么都想不到会在新公寓的电梯里遇上Erik。

他刚下楼从便利店买好酒回来，电梯门开了，他慢悠悠地踏进去，又将开始一个醉生梦死的夜晚。一双手却将快要合上的电梯门撑开，那个最熟悉的陌生声音说道：“抱歉。”

Erik还是那么迷人，永远的45岁成熟魅力，不知道又会骗倒多少人？

而此时的自己留着过长的褐色卷发，胡子拉碴，正手捧酒瓶印上一吻，睡袍上似乎还留存着隔夜的烟酒气——何其颓废，何其憔悴。

_**“Charles?”** _

他气不打一处来，挥拳就打在了Erik脸上。对方一时不防摔落在地，竟然还捂脸灿笑着说： **“Good to see you,too,old friend.”**

Charles剖了Erik一眼，冷笑着说：“我并不想见到你。”

“别这样。我刚搬来，有没有兴趣来我家里坐坐，顺便叙叙旧？”

面对Erik的盛情邀请，Charles断然回绝：“没必要。”

“你变了好多。”Erik早就在偷偷打量对方，这一身装束未免太过随意，曾经的Charles在他眼中可是如同阳光般耀眼的——尽管他承认这样的对方仍旧能吸引去他所有的注意力。

年轻时的Erik总是一意孤行，面对别人的不理解，特别是Charles的不理解，永远无法淡然处之。但他从未想过会因此失去对方，他以为他们会永远在一起。毕竟这个世界上除了Charles，再没人会让他的情绪不由自主地牵着走了。

他们在一起的时候Charles总是不理解他的职业，觉得机车表演太危险，而他总是不妥协——个中也有自身的原因。等到Charles提出分手，他死要面子不去挽回，没想到就是这么多年的错过。他无心再做车手，因为无论训练还是表演，他都会想起与Charles的分离。他转行当上了教练，过起了外人看来还不错的单身汉生活。

他不是没再找过对方，但一切的联系方式都作废了，地址也变更，他去学校，只换来对方辞职的消息。这时候他才发现，自己竟然不知道对方的任何朋友和亲人的信息。

Charles Xavier似乎人间蒸发，如果不是今天的偶遇。

“叮”，电梯在7楼停下，Charles拔腿就走，Erik自然而然地跟了上去。

“你跟着我干什么？”Charles推了Erik胸口一把。

“我只是想和你聊聊，Charles。我想知道你这些年过得怎么样？”

“如你所见。”Charles到处翻钥匙，但都没有找到。

“Oh,fuck!”他撸了一把自己乱糟糟的头发。

Erik适时地说道：“没带钥匙吗？不如去我家坐一会儿，就在10楼。”

天气挺冷的，但Charles只穿了两件单衣，现在静下来才觉得自己在发抖。

Erik再次说道：“大冬天的感冒了不好，去我家吧。找人来把你的门撬开。”

“不，我可以找别人要钥匙。”Charles马上否定道，末了又问，“我可以借下你家电话吗？”

“当然。”

他们再次乘坐电梯上了十楼，Erik的家简洁干净，果然像他的风格。Charles随便在客厅里扫了一眼，然后坐到沙发上。他随手拿起对方家里的玻璃杯，倒入他刚买回的宝贝威士忌喝起来。

他向Erik指了指电话，接着拨了一串数字。响了很久都没有人接。他又打了第二遍，亦是如此。

“Hank一定又是实验做得太入迷了。”Charles朝Erik笑笑，脸上是一阵尴尬的落寞，“真是打扰了。”

Erik却会错了意：“Hank是谁？你的新男友？”

“你说是就是吧。”Charles对此也懒得解释了。

“看来他把你照顾得不太好，看你成了什么样子。”Erik掷地有声地控诉。

Charles听了不晓得怎么一下子特别激动，从沙发上弹起来冲Erik吼道： ** _“You abandoned me!You took yourself away, and you abandoned me！”_**

“我找过你，可是你消失了，电话打不通，住的地方搬了，学校也不去了。 ** _You abandoned me!_** ”在这样的情况下，Erik竟然也把心中所想脱口而出。

Charles有一瞬间愣住了。

“Charles，我想事到如今有件事必须告诉你。我是个变种人，能力是控制磁场。”Erik隔空把话筒抬起，又重新搁到电话机上。

“所以从事重型机车表演对我来说小菜一碟，抱歉一直没有告诉你。但我现在已经改行做教练了。”

Charles微张着嘴唇，他的惊讶显然在Erik意料之中。

“你一定觉得当初的我很傻。”Charles自嘲道。

“不……”

“我也一直有件事瞒着你，不过今天应该能说了。”Charles顿了顿，失笑道，“我也是个变种人，不过我的能力是，心灵感应。”

“真的吗，Charles？你能让我看看你的能力吗？”

Erik的震惊却让Charles觉得可笑，他摇了摇头说：“改天吧。也许永远都不会有这一天了。”

“好了，叨扰也够久了，告辞。”Charles起身，脊髓随之而来的疼痛却让他措手不及地摔在沙发上。Erik急忙过来扶住他。

“别碰我！”Charles吼道，他想计算有多久没有注射过血清了，但是脑子一团乱麻。那些声音统统都回来了，在他本就拥挤的大脑里喧嚣。但现在占据的最强烈的那个意识充斥着满满的担忧和疑问，侵蚀着他，不放过他。

“Charles！你怎么了！”Erik不顾他的反对，将对方整个人放到沙发上，小心翼翼将他的上半身置于自己的大腿，然后托起后脑勺。

Erik不断亲吻着Charles的额头，对方的痛苦是如此显而易见，而他什么都做不了。他真恨不得能偷来片刻对方的能力，好知道Charles究竟怎么了。

 _ **“We want the same thing.”**_ Erik说。

Charles颤抖着声音回应： ** _“Oh, my friend. I’m sorry. But we do not.”_**

他们的眼里同样闪烁着泪光，Erik问道：“求你了Charles，告诉我你到底怎么了好吗？”

“我失去了自己的能力。”Charles说，“代价是能再次行走，同时我也能睡个好……算了，说出来你也不懂。”

“再次行走？之前发生了什么？”

“车祸，脊髓受伤。医生说可能要坐一辈子轮椅了。”

“哦我的天，那你复健了吗？”

“没有。行了，你废话怎么这么多……让我回去。”

……

 

Erik一直认为变种人的能力是上天赐予的礼物，他为之骄傲。（而年老后对外，他竟愿意为Charles隐藏。）他们这些年里磕磕绊绊，但再不会轻言分离——正因为他们是如此在乎对方。那时他在Erik的鼓励下积极复健，最后到了能用拐杖走路的地步。如果让Erik知道自己现在像当年那样用药物换取行走能力，他真的不敢想象后果了。

“教授，我想你还是需要和Erik好好谈一谈。我也就不久留了。”Logan言尽于此。

“谢谢你，我会的。”Charles目送Logan走出了书房。

因为Logan的来访，接下来他要开始头疼Erik了。

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

是夜，两人洗完澡躺在床上各顾各看书。Charles用胳膊肘撞了撞Erik呼唤对方的名字。

“干什么？”Erik不耐烦地转头看他。

Charles把掉下来的老花镜推上去，说：“你去Peter房间看看。”

“要去你去，我是老头子了，懒。”

Charles笑了笑回道：“我腿脚不好，还是你去吧。”

“你只有想偷懒的时候才会说自己腿脚不好。”Erik回敬道。

“你也只有想偷懒的时候才会说自己是老头子。”Charles气鼓鼓地摘下眼镜，连同书一起扔给对方，然后快速躺进了被窝里。当然，背朝Erik。

Erik惊讶地张了张嘴，过了一会儿Charle只听见唏哩嗦咯的声音响起，拖鞋踏地板的哒哒声接着作响，某人把门嘭地合上了。

 

Charles正在海滩上散步，看一串串脚印出现再被带走。海风与海浪时而轻柔时而暴力地扫荡着他的身体，他在昏暗中无声地笑起来。

毫无征兆地，一场大雨就落下了。Charles张开双臂，任雨水肆虐，痛快至极。然而海浪声淹没了远处机车熄火的声响，所以他只看到一个身影飞快地略过离他不远的前方，扑通一声跳了下去。

_该死！_

Charles不及多想便义无反顾地跳海救人了。

他在水下狠狠箍住了那个死命挣扎的躯体，废了好大一把劲两人才浮出水面。对方在水里猛推了他一把，极为不悦地说道：“你干什么？”

Charles这时才想起窥探对方的大脑，匆忙之下也不顾礼貌了。脑中传来的画面简直让他想劈死自己：“呃，实在对不起。我以为你想不开。”

“我本来还想趁下雨好好游个泳，心情全被你搅黄了！”

他们慢慢地踱上岸来，雨水淋在身上，暮春里仍凉得透顶。Charles不禁哆嗦了一下，这时候才想到自己这步散的有些远了，现下根本没法自己回去。

那个男人已经大步流星地走到一台机车前跨坐了上去。Charles只得快步追去，这时也不管面子了。

“刚才真的很对不起，请接受我诚挚的歉意。但我现在回不去了，能搭你便车吗？”

对方上下打量了Charles一眼，兴许他的个头在男人里本就小，大风大雨里看上去怪可怜的。对方也没说什么，只是把头盔递给了他。

Charles总归不太好意思，松松环着对方的腰。机车呲溜一声飞了出去，这恐怖的速度让他下意识抱紧，那令人惊叹的腰身尺寸……

Charles忽地睁开了眼——原来是一场梦。

他下意识地去摸另一边，似乎自己的手搭在了Erik不再如年轻时那般精瘦的腰上。

他们如往常相拥而眠。

Charles在黑暗中甜蜜地笑出了声，他竟然做了彼此初遇的那个梦。不过后来，他想到就更止不住笑了。

半路上不知哪儿整来的碎玻璃扎坏了Erik的轮胎，他们只能推着机车去到最近的一家小旅馆。

“欢迎光临。”老板有气无力地说着，大概是没想到这个点还会有人住店，刚从打盹里恢复。

“你好，我们想订两间房。”Charles说。

“稍等……”对方翻了翻记录，“不好意思，只剩一间了。”

“那就一间吧。”Erik看上去心情欠佳，老板也不敢多说什么，径直领着他们去了房间。

“这是情侣套房，不过我想你们应该也不介意。有事叫我。”说完老板就快速地离开了。

Erik嗤笑了一下，Charles则有些尴尬。

“我是Charles Xavier，还没请教您的名字……”Charles在转移注意力方面，一直是个中好手。

“Erik Lehnsherr.”他没有握Charles举在半空中的手，似乎是不屑于这种打招呼方式。

那时候的Erik真是有些装酷呢，不过Charles自己还不是太天真？岁月带走了很多东西，他们不再年轻，鸡皮鹤发，思维迟钝，行动不便，记性变坏。Charles更为唠叨，Erik更加固执。但是他们仍旧在一起，从前、往后，想起来就觉得不可思议又理所应当。

 

“我可能以后都要坐轮椅了。”Charles在饭后散步时就这样自然而然地脱口而出，就像征求“今天晚饭吃什么”的意见一样。

Erik停下脚步，似乎只是蹲下给自己的鞋子弹灰，站起后从容地将手搁在对方肩上，这样Charles就能靠着他的肩膀了。

他们什么也没说，Charles甚至都没有费心去窥探Erik的大脑。此时有水珠滴进眼里，Charles下意识地眨了下眼。天空中开始飘起雨丝，轻柔却不钝重，而夕阳还在散发着余光。

Charles伸手去碰触Erik另一边的手掌然后握住，换来对方有力的回握。Erik低头望着Charles，继而相视一笑。

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> 就这么结束了，其实还有挺多没有交待以及我不知道怎么完善的BUG，果然我还是不适合连载。其实大部分早写好了，就是不知道怎么结局，或许太匆忙了T T。还是有一些我想写的东西出来了，可我从头到尾看了遍，就在想自己到底在写什么鬼。权当一次小练笔，真的是意外之喜。最后再次感谢女王大人 @Hiraki_Z 精心制作的动图带给我的灵感。


End file.
